


Swimsuits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can't stop staring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimsuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amarin_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/gifts).



It really, really wasn't fair. Kon had brought them to an isolated beach in the islands, and they were all supposed to be having fun.

Tim was too distracted to have fun. He'd watched the girls peel off their outer wraps, sarongs, and tee shirts to reveal that even as active as they were, they still had ample development going on.

So why did he fixate on Kon. Kon, with his perfect chest, his slim hips, the form fitting brief that...

"Whatcha doing over here? Gotta get wet!" Bart laughed as he buzzed up to Tim.

"Was just watching the way...waves," Tim stuttered, before he got up, trying to stop thinking about Kon.

"Okay!"

Tim shook his head, and sighed. Kon was friend, teammate, and very much a ladies' man. He really needed to stop daydreaming.


End file.
